


[授翻]got me up all night (thinkin' bout' you)

by Andssen



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andssen/pseuds/Andssen
Summary: Thomas真的超级讨厌恐怖游戏和Minho。





	[授翻]got me up all night (thinkin' bout' you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [got me up all night (thinkin' bout' you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590451) by [guanlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlin/pseuds/guanlin). 



_我们来玩恐怖游戏怎么样。_

他说。

_那会非常有趣的。_

他说。

 

 

Thomas和Minho正坐在他们的客厅里，交叉着双腿躺在地板上。电视游戏散发出的冰冷白光成了这房间唯一的光源。Thomas拿着一个xbox手柄，嘴里还不停地蹦出一些高音调的尖叫声。他正疯狂地按着手柄，拼命地试图操控着《直到黎明》里的角色Josh远离一只雪怪。与此同时Minho却咯咯地笑得差点喘不过气来。

“MINHO！”Thomas尖叫道，“MINHO快过来帮我，我快死了！”

当Minho笑得捂着自己的肚子在地板上滚来滚去的时候，Thomas操控的那个角色最后还是死了。游戏界面蒙着一层鲜血，上面浮动着‘Game Over’这两个阴森森的字母。Thomas试着深呼吸，他的心跳有点不稳定。他转向Minho，然后迅速地朝他的肚子上来了一拳。Minho看上去有些气急败坏，他坐了起来。Thomas闷闷不乐地想着他是如何让他那深褐色的皮肤在红光下还能看起来那么棒。好吧，Minho还笑着，他的牙齿看上去超白。

“哎哟！” 他大声叫嚷，“那又是干什么？”

“那是我做过最疯狂的事情了。Minho，你就只是坐在那里大笑！”

Thomas能感觉到Minho还想笑，所以他恼羞成怒地倒在地上，试图把脸埋进他们公寓的奶油地毯里面。

“我今晚甚至都不敢去睡觉了，真是多谢你！”

Minho又倒在地上咯咯地笑了起来。断断续续的笑声从他的嘴里漏出来。

“你怎么一点都不害怕呢？”Thomas挪到Minho的一旁。他们之间的距离更近了。

男孩终于停止了继续嘲笑Thomas的这个恶劣行为。他把手撑在地上，然后坐了起来。

“当然了，”他说，“这的确很可怕。但毕竟不是我在玩。就只是看着你经历过这之后的样子，我感觉很好玩。”

Thomas看起来非常生气，Minho笑着轻拍他的肩膀。

“抱歉，伙计。”

当他站起来，准备走向卧室的时候，Thomas就只是看着他的一举一动，嘴里蹦出两三句模糊的抱怨。Minho转过身。

“我去睡觉你没问题吧，伙计？”他问道，手插在后面的口袋里。

Thomas嗤笑一声。

“我当然没问题啦，你这个笨蛋。就只是把灯开着，这样就行。”他撒谎了。

Minho又笑了起来，他按了一下电灯开关。暖黄色的灯光笼罩着他们的休息室。

“晚安，伙计。”Minho走之前对Thomas轻声说。

“晚安。”

 

*****

 

Thomas在休息室里坐了一会儿，脑海里全是《直到黎明》里的那些恐怖画面。 他就坐在那儿不敢动，因为他总是听到沙发后面传来吱吱作响的声音。Thomas觉得那儿可能藏着个斧头杀手。 **看在上帝的份上，Minho，我将因为你而死。** ~~ **我甚至连吻你的勇气都没有。**~~

当旁边的手机震动时，他终于回过神。他被吓得几乎要尖叫起来，然后用一只手拍打自己的嘴。在那之后，他决定该上床睡觉了。Thomas把客厅的灯关掉，最后几乎是跑着回到他的房间，这样就没有东西能抓住他了。

（所有的这些训练当然还是有所用处的，至少他安然无恙地回到了自己的房间。）

Thomas进房间后打开里面的灯，然后是浴室的。他换上睡衣、刷牙、洗脸，再之后关灯、上床睡觉。很快Thomas意识到这是一个巨大的错误。天花板上投射着长长的、可怕的阴影，公寓里总传出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。Thomas在床上辗转反侧了好几个小时，直到最后他决定做些什么。

 

凌晨三点的时候，Thomas飞快地抓起他放在床头柜上的手机。他很快就把手电筒给打开，小心翼翼地下了床，之后打开门。门发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。他跑到Minho紧闭的卧室门前，手放在把手上，小心地听着周围的任何声音。他只听到轻轻的鼾声。Thomas把门打开，轻手轻脚地挪向Minho的床。他的朋友正正对着他睡在床的左边，黑色的睫毛在他的颧骨上留下点点阴影。Thomas感觉自己的呼吸被那美好的画面给吸引。

“Minho，”他低声说，“Minho！”

Minho摇摇晃晃地，快速坐了起来。

“什么？”他焦急地问，显然正处于被人叫醒的茫然中，“发生了什么？”

Thomas羞怯地低下头。

“我能和你一起睡吗？”

Minho眨了一下眼睛，然后叹口气，把被子拉开。Thomas飞快地爬到他的朋友身旁卷起被子。

“你真胆小。”Minho这样说着，一只手搭在Thomas的屁股上。

"对不起。" Thomas的声音从Minho的黑发下闷闷地传出来。他调整到一个更为舒适的姿势，学着Minho也把手搭在了他那儿。

他的心跳非常的快。这完全是因为Minho握紧了他的手，之后又紧紧地抱住他。

“Nah，” 他说着，亲了一下Thomas的脖子，“我还挺高兴的。”

 

 

**FIN.**


End file.
